Her butler, The ringmaster
by SPIDEREDMONGRELL
Summary: Maria Brooke is the Queens Angel. She lost her parents in a freak accident. Her butler is the one and only Joker. What happens when she is forced to work with Ceil, and Elizabeth to figure out a case. What will happen when Elizabeth finds out that her older brother is going to be marry her enemy. (RATED: T for blood and the use of demons) [EdwardXOC]


Chapter one:

-Dream-

Two large cassettes sat at the front of the church. One of which was open. The other was empty because the body inside was a slight that people did not what to see. The man was burnet and mangled. The two cassettes were for my mom and dad. They two people that claim to love me. That was a big lie. If they loved me I would not have these horrid wing on my back. People were crying. Just then the large doors at the end of the aisle swung open. A boy that looked to be about fourteen walked down the long aisle. The crowd started to whispers thing about how disrespectful the boy was. He was late for a funeral for crying out loud. He was carrying two rather large rose bouquets and a gown. The gown was from my mom's closet. What? The boy stopped beside me and handed me the larger of the two bouquets…. The boy had an eyepatch. Weird?

"Sorry" he said

He walked to my dad cassette and place the other bouquet on his cassette. After he was done he walked over to my mom's cassette and placed the gown on her body.

"No one deserves to wear an ugly white dress on the second most important day of their life". He said quietly

He turned back on his heel and started back down the aisle of the church. He stops beside me again. Then he pulled a letter out of his pocket and gave it to me.

"Its from the Queen" he whispered He continued back down the aisle. The large front door of the church swung open and he walked put. Just before the doors shut Red, black, and white rose petal fluttered in. They swirled around the church. People stared in amazement. The doors slammed shut leave the church in completes and utter silence. People were shell shocked. Tears welled up in my eyes. Just then an older woman that most likely knew either my mom or my dad patted my back.

"May them Rest in peace" she whispered

-end of dream-

I snapped awake. One year has gone by and I am still having dream about my parent's funeral. The hot morning sun hit my face momently blinding me. My butler Joker came over to my bed

"Well good morning miss" he said cheerfully

"Good morning Joker"

Joker was… well still is the ringmaster at the Noah's Ark circus. He is also my demon butler. Yup my Butler the Ringmaster. Well if you want the truth I actually live with all of the First Stringers. They where a package deal. We worked something. (they are getting souls just not mine but my workers). Well anyways Joker went to my closet and pulled two dresses. One was navy blue with black lace trims. It came with a beautiful navy hat with a black lace rose on it. The other was a lilac with baby blue and pink rosettes on it. It had a white trim. It had a large lilac rose head piece. I chose the navy one. I really like it. Joker help me get into the corset. Joker pulled the corset tighter causing my wings (Yes I have wings. They are a really big pain in the butt) to be tightly pressed in my back. I winced at the pain. Joker must have notice me in pain.

"Sorry Mari" Joker apologized

"It nothing I am use to this"

"Well as long as you are okay" he chimed

Joker gave his signature smile.

He finished putting the dress on. Then he left to make tea. Then Beast came in and started doing my hair.

"So what are your plans for today" Beast asked

"I don't have the slightest clue"

Beast finish doing my hair. She added the hat to the look

"Do you want me to do your make up" Beast asked

"Yes please" I responded

Beast started to do my make up. When she finished. She left the room. Joker came back in with my morning tea and a letter. I drank my tea.

**Dear my Angel,**

**I have a very important mission for you. But I am afraid it might be too big for one person. So I got my guard dog Ceil Phantomhive and the daughter of the leader of the English Knights Elizabeth Midford.****Anyways the mission is to find the missing kids that have been going missing for few months now. Look I know you are not on the best term with Elizabeth... But try to get along please. Please get rid of those kidnapping the kid. Please bring the kids back**_**ALIVE.**___**ALL OF THEM. They should be heading over to your house later**

**Yours always,**

**Victoria**

I looked at joker. He must have noticed and gave the _I swear I never did this time_look_._ I put the letter down.

"Beast I know what we are doing today. We have guest coming over"

She smiled. She finished my make up. Which was simple but beautiful.

"Shall I get the stage ready Mari" She asked

"Yes. I guess we will have show them the Brooke family hospitality and have tea and a show" I chimed

"Right tea and a show" Joker smiled "But right now Breakfast"

Beast walked out of the room

I followed Joker to the dining room where breakfast was set. There were pancakes, eggs, toast, fruit. It looked so good. It was delicious.

"Thank you" I said quietly

Joker nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"I WILL GET IT JOKER" Peter yelled coming down the stair.

Me and Joker walked to the foyer. I noticed the young boy who had his eyes on me then it hit me he was the boy from my parent's funeral. My smile turned into a frown. It was Elizabeth Midford. When we where young we where the best of friends. Then one day she just quit talking to me. maybe cause I we grew up.

"Lady Midford long time no see" I greeted.

Elizabeth turned to the boy she came in with. She just acted like she didn't even hear me. Wow rude. The boy was the Earl Phantomhive

"Earl Phantomhive is a pleasure for you to come to my humble home" I said

"The pleasure is all mine countess Brooke." Phantomhive said with a bow.

"You don't have to be so formal Mari." Elizabeth said

"Oh please call me Marie I do prefer it over Mari. Only my friends can call me Mari " I said with a smile.

"Oh and Joker please prepare for tea!" I chimed

"Yes Mari." Joker said

Joker bow but not the normal butler way. He bowed the stage way. Causing Midford to let out an annoying giggle. Joker looked me in the eyes an smiled. Then Joker walked off.

"Mari what can I do to help?" Peter asked

"Do you to see if the stage is set?" I asked in return.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Peter yelled

Peter ran away to go catch up with Joker. I lead Phantomhive and Midford to the sitting room.

"So what the plan Ladies" Phantomhive said

"I say Ceil... We could make Countess Marie bait. The problem kills her right there." Midford said

"I say-

Dagger stormed in infuriated. His eye was fuchsia pink or formally know as the eyes of a demon. Again I have failed to mention that all the first stringers are demon. He looked like he was about to say something but he stops we he saw the guests. He eyes settled on Ceil. He gave a really creepy smile towards him. Then he grabbed Ceil an pushed him against the wall.

"Do you regret what you did! Huh SMILE! Dagger yelled.

"Don't ever call me that again! Got it or you will be ripped apart limb from limb" Ceil snapped

Just then Sebastian Ceils demon butler. (Yes I know that because Joker told me and I can sense it) came up to Dagger. Sabastian was going to hit Dagger. Just then a whip cracked. Yeah we all know who has a whip. It was Beast.

"Sebastian you miss me!" Beast said with a smirk

"Miss Beast you-

Beast slapped Sebastian hard. I mean hard like you can hear it form across the room hard. Dagger let go of Ceil. Beast and dagger started to fight like a married couple. They were loud. I stood up. Thought of my parents filled my mind. My parents where horrid people. They beat me and put these horrid wings onto my back. I am so glad that Joker and the other first stringers killed them. Will they did not actually kill them. They finish the job. Then the world went black...

**Dream/ flashback**

**I was bond to a table. The cold metal of the table pierced my skin. Then dad walked in to the room. He had a long needle in his hands.**

**"Mari this won't hurt one bit" he said calmly**

**He pushed the needle into my back. He lied to me! He said it won't hurt but it hurt like a mother trucker. My eyes slowly closed.**

**four hours later**

**I woke to find two shadows standing there. My eyes registered to the light. The shadow turned into my parents. They were holding a mirror. I took it and looked into it my reflection was normal but for the huge white wings on my back. I am a freak. Not man will ever love me with the wing on my back. I started to cry. Mother and father sat down on the bed beside me.**

**"Don't cry Mari It's going to be okay" mother resurged**

**"Think of it as making you more beautiful" dad said**

**"I think your more beautiful with the wings" I voice said form behind**

**I turned around to find an orange hair. He had a hand that was bone. Just then five other people came into the to the room**

**"Mari!" mother said but it was not her voice.**

**"Mari are you okay"**

**Mothers voice faded to jokers.**

I opened my eyes to find dark shadows standing over me. My eye registered to find everyone was stand over to me. Wow I must have fainted. That is being a terrible hostess. Gezz people are at my house and I fainted. But hey it's my house I can faint if I want. Joker helped me up.

"Are you okay Mari" Midford asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I just fainted because of the corset". I answered

"Oh I know they are a death trap" Midford said

"Shall we get back to business" I added

Phantomhive and Midford sat at the table beside each other. I sat at the head of the table. Phantomhive's butler stood behind him. Joker stood behind me. Dagger and Beast where at my side. Beast gave me a_are your okay?_ Look

"Beast, Dagger go and get ready for the show." I said

"Yes Mari" they said together

"So how are we going to go about this" I asked

"Like what Izzie said before about the bait." Phantomhive said

"Yeah that could work but instead of me we could use Peter and Wendy if they want" I said

"That could work" Phantomhive said

"Joker go and get Peter and Wendy please" I asked

"Yes Mari" Joker said adding a half butler half ringmaster bow

Joker left the room. Sebastian (The Phantomhive butler) bent down and whispered something in Ciels ear. Ciel nodded. Sebastian went back to he spots behind Ciel. Wendy skipped in to the room following her was Peter. Joker was the last on the enter the room. Peter and Wendy where dressed in their new performing outfits. Wendy's was similar to her old one but this on is black and red. Peters match her perfectly. Wendy's hair was down.

"Mari could you please do my hair and makeup" Wendy asked

"Sure" I answered

"So Peter and Wendy. How would you like to help us on a mission?" I asked

"Oh yeah" Peter yelled

"Sure I will do only because Peter wants to" Wendy answered.

Wendy pulled up a chair in front of me. I pulled her long brown hair into two buns on the side of her head. I added a small black and gold crown on her head. She turned around in the chair. I painted three small red diamonds under her right eye.

"Okay we have a plan... Me and Ciel will come back tomorrow so we can start the plan aright." Midford said

She grabbed Ciel arm and started to leave the room. I shoot a look at joker. He shut the door as fast as a demon could. Midford stopped dead in her tracks.

"Are you not staying for the show" Wendy asked

Wendy and Peter where now by the door.

"I am sure we can stay a little longer" Ciel said

"Yeah!" Peter yelled

"Peter and Wendy do you want to go down to the basement to go see if everything is all ready" I said

"Okay Maria" Wendy said

Wendy grabbed Peters hand and they ran out the door. Then Doll came in. I noticed Ciel s eye widened. Doll look beautiful. We had to change her performing outfits completely. Her dress had a high and low hem. It was black and red instead of black and white. She had was not wearing wig any more. Her long brown hair was styled with black and red roses. She noticed Ciel and then she curtsied. You see when they came to live with me. I had to teach them a thing or two. I taught them how to dress when they are not performing. How to act when other nobles are around.

"Earl Phantomhive it a pleasure to see you again" she said

Ciel didn't even responded. He just stared a her with a wide eye. Doll giggled. She turned to me. She had a black rose clip in her hand.

"Mari could please help me put this in the back of my hair." She asked

"Sure" I answered

I attached the clip in to her hair. She smiled a thank you smile.

"Can we go and see this show now?" Midford asked

"Oh yeah follow me" I answered

I lead them down winding staircase. We came to a big wooden door. The door had my family crest on it. Ciel s eye went wide. It almost looked like he had been here before. Sebastian whispered something in Ciel ear. Ciel nodded. Joker came over to me.

"What Sebastian said should I keep a look out for any signs of a trap" joker whispered

"Then make sure there are not any signs of traps." I whispered back

Joker nodded. The big wooden door opened with a creak. Midford gasped the sight of the basement. There was an long table. On the table was three vases each filled with red, white, and black roses. There was a large center ring. If you looked up, you would see a tightrope and a trapeze.

"Wow it's so beautiful" Midford gasped

"Yeah it is" Ciel added

"You could not inspect nothing more form a Brooke butler." I said proudly

Sebastian gave me the _Oh no you didn't just say my line_ look. Joker pulled out a chair for Midford. She sat down in the chair and he pushed her in. Then he took pouring tea to a whole new level. He pours the tea so whimsically. Sebastian gave Joker the whole _anything you can do I can do better_ look. Sebastian pulled the chair out for Ciel and poured Ciels tea with only two fingers. Sebastian looked proud at how he poured the tea. Joker pulled out my chair and then pushed me back in. He took the teapot, the cup, and a ball and then he started to juggle them. He threw the teapot an cup it the air. They landed perfectly on the table. Then he poured the tea normally. As Joker bowed he caught the ball. Everyone clapped. Joker gave Sebastian the _top that mother trucker_ look Joker walked away. A couple of minutes passed. The lights went out. A spotlight hit the centre ring. Joker appeared. The show was about to start

"Ladies and gentleman, Boys and Girls of every age. Welcome to Noah's ark circus. The place where dreams and magic come together under one tent. My name is Joker and I am the ringmaster. Tonight we have a very special line up. We have Dagger the knife thrower who never misses his target. Beast the beautiful beast tamer and her lovely tiger Betty. The princess of the circus Doll and her death defying tightrope act. Last but not certainly least we have the two must in synced people you'll ever meet. Peter and Wendy." Joker introduced

Izzie clapped. Ciel stopped mid clap (does he even know how to clap). Two seconds later he finished clapping.

**Flashback:**

**Two large cassettes sat at the front of the church. One of which was open. The other was empty because the body inside was a slight that people did not what to see. The man was burnet and mangled. The two cassettes were for my mom and dad. They two people that claim to love me. That was a big lie. If they loved me I would not have these horrid wing on my back. People were crying. Just then the large doors at the end of the aisle swung open. A boy that looked to be about fourteen walked down the long aisle. The crowd started to whispers thing about how disrespectful the boy was. He was late for a funeral for crying out loud. He was carrying two rather large rose bouquets and a gown. The gown was from my mom's closet. What? The boy stopped beside me and handed me the larger of the two bouquets.**

**"Sorry" he said**

**He walked to my dad cassette and place the other bouquet on his cassette. After he was done he walked over to my mom's cassette and placed the gown on her body.**

**"No one deserves to wear an ugly white dress on the second most important day of their life". He said quietly**

**He turned back on his heel and started back down the aisle of the church. He stops beside me again. Then he pulled a letter out of his pocket and gave it to me.**

**"Its from the Queen" he whispered He continued back down the aisle. The large front door of the church swung open and he walked put. Just before the doors shut Red, black, and white rose petal fluttered in. They swirled around the church. People stared in amazement. The doors slammed shut leave the church in completes and utter silence. People were shell shocked. Tears welled up in my eyes. Just then an older woman that most likely knew either my mom or my dad patted my back.**

**"May them Rest in peace" she whispered**

**I just nodded. I was unable to speak. This boy made a depressing funeral into something so beautiful.**

**"It's okay to cry at a funeral" she said softly**

**That was the moment when I started to cry. I don't like people seeing me when I cry. I got up and ran out of the of the church. The rather large shit behind me as I sank to the ground. The tears were running down my cheek. Thank the heavens I did not wear make up today or it would be running.**

**"Miss it will be okay" Joker said**

**Joker was my demon butler. I looked up to see him holding out his hand for me.**

**"I rather you call me Mari" I explained**

**I The pain is to much to handle when you know you told someone to kill them.**

**End of flashback**

I looked up to see Doll was just about to preform. Doll was siting down on the platform. She got up and started to walk across the rope. She did her basic routine which consisted of back springs, cartwheels. She got ready for the grade final. She did a cartwheel and she made sure that she did not land on the rope. Which was hard for her. She fell down to the earth. She did a couple flips. Izzy gasped. Ciels eye went wide. She landed on the platform on the ground. Izzy clapped. Ciel just stared with his eye wide. Doll curtsied. Next up was Peter and Wendy. Peter and Wendy did their basic act. Nothing special. Then Peter flipped backwards off the trapeze thing. Wendy fell forwards off her thing. Izzy once again gasped. Peter landed on the platform on his feet. Then with almost ease Peter caught Wendy bridle style. Wendy flipped out of Peter hold and they ended there act with a dip. (The dancing kind). They bowed. The curtains closed. Then reopened. Joker was sitting on the platform.

"Thanks for coming out folks. Hope you enjoyed the show." Joker said with a smile.

Everyone clapped. Izzy hugged me. Ciel tipped his hat (what ceil was wearing a hat. Oh wow. I would have never known) and gave me a devilish smirk. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Joker who was now standing behind me. Joker returned the look back.

"Until we meet again miss Brooke" Ciel said

Ciel had this strange aura around him. Will this kid ever stop calling me "Miss Brooke"?

I walked with Ciel and Izzie upstairs. Joker and Sebastian stood by the door. I handed Izzie seven tickets to the circus. See just stared at me wide eyed.

"There for tomorrow afternoon." I said

Joker handed her invites to a masquerade ball I am holding after. Izzie took the tickets and the invites and grabbed Ciel. She pulled him towards the door. They left in a hurry. The carriage drove away.


End file.
